pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy Skylands/Dialogues
These are the dialogues of Cloudy Skylands. Mirine's House - Day 4 (After completing the level) Mirine: Welp, let's call that a day. Mirine: Although Suburbia is full of zombies, as long as I have these useful seed packets, everything's gonna be- (Screen goes blurry) Mirine: Ugh... I feel... dizzy... Mirine: What's... happening... (During white screen transition) Mirine: What is this place?... Mirine: I'm in some sort of... white house? Whose house is it, I wonder... Morea: Oh, you're awake. Mirine: Oh hey there, uhh, what's your name? Morea: I'm Morea. I was the one who took you into my house after seeing you being unconscious. Morea: Feel free to explore the place for now. Cloudy Skylands - Day 1 Intro Mirine: Whoa, I'm... in the skylands? Morea: Pretty much. This is where we call the Cloudy Skylands. Mirine: It's like something from a dream - wait, am I still in a dream? Morea: Beats me, you seem to be from somewhere far away from here. Mirine: So, do you have any idea of my way back home? Morea: Sorry, but no. I first saw you lying right in my garden, so I don't know where you're from. But I'll help as much as I can. Mirine: Great. I'm Mirine, nice to meet you. Morea: Uhh, Mirine - I guess that's your name - it seems like something's after us from over there... Mirine: The zombies! They must have followed me here! Luckily I still have these seed packets. Outro Morea: That was unbelievable! I didn't know there are plants having that much power. Mirine: Not like I did. Morea: Hmm, with these, until it gets crowder, beating these zombies should be a piece of cake. Cloudy Skylands - Day 2 Intro Mirine: ...And of course, the Buckethead. Mirine: Time for the Plant Food to be in serious use. Morea: I wonder what does it do for each type of plant. Cloudy Skylands - Day 3 Outro Mirine: 3x3 area of negative effect ain't anything good at all. Morea: We definitely need to watch out for this zombie when bigger threats appear. Mirine: And we've got a new plant! Keep it frosty! Cloudy Skylands - Day 4 Intro Mirine: So about getting back to my home, any idea where to start yet? Morea: Hmm... ah yes. We should get to the Fortune Compass, which would take a few days as it's far from here. Morea: It'll show the direction we should go next, even when you don't know where you're going. Morea: ...Although the path you follow then can be a bit challenging and unpleasant. Morea: We'll need to get through one Gate of Tremors on our way to the Compass, Morea: Which is a bit annoying to deal with. You'll get it when we get there. Mirine: I'm aware. Cloudy Skylands - Day 5 Intro Mirine: Is it me or do I feel like the ground is starting to shake? Morea: It seems like we've encountered one of the Gates of Tremors. Mirine: These "skyquakes" are gonna mess stuff up. Outro Morea: Well that was a groundbreaking experience, heh. Cloudy Skylands - Day 9 Outro Morea: We're almost there. Morea: Just need to go straight a bit more for the Fortune Compass. Cloudy Skylands - Day 10 Intro Mirine: We're here... and it seems like the special delivery service is ready again. Mirine: Plants delivered won't need any sun, so it's gonna be useful beating up the crowds. Morea: Good, as it seems like the zombies have already had themselves focused on important places like this. Outro (After the player completes the level and receives a shot of the Compass and Crunchy Macadamia) Mirine: That new plant was useful enough to use as a trusty offensive. Morea: Look, the Compass started spinning! While showing the "note" Mirine: So, the East, huh? Morea: Wait, let's see if the direction changes later. Mirine: ...? Morea: ... Morea: Yeah, I guess that's it. Straight to the East, it is. Cloudy Skylands - Day 14 Outro Morea: Is it me or that thing over there looks like an another Gate of Tremors... Morea: Oh wait, it IS one, why not... *sighs* Cloudy Skylands - Day 15 Outro Mirine: It seems like we've survived an another "skyquake" from the gates. Morea: I'm so lucky I'm shaking... literally... Cloudy Skylands - Day 19 Outro Mirine: I wonder where's the Compass taking us, as the more we go to the East... Morea: The more empty things become? Mirine: Yeah, that. Morea: Even so, we've got no other choice but to continue on this path. Mirine: Off we go then. Cloudy Skylands - Day 20 Intro ???: Greetings, travelers. ???: You seem to be traveling far and wide to find something you call "home." ???: Unfortunately, I cannot allow your curiosity about it to go any further. Mirine: Uhh, who are you? And... why not? ???: You will not need to know any of that. ???: As you see, there are things that are better keep secret, for the greater good for your future. Morea: Well, but as you've spoken it out, we'd eventually be more curious about i- ???: Ohohoho no, that is NOT gonna happen again, Morea. Morea: Wait, do I know you? ???: You don't know me?! Oh wait, of course you don't know me, I was the one wh- ???: Never mind. Prepare for an all-out attack of the undead! Mirine: Time for the very special deliveries to do the trick. Outro Dagtron: ERROR. ERROR. FILES CORRUPTING. HELP FOR REPAIRING IS REQUIRED. Mirine: Whoa, that robot sitting over there looks damaged. Mirine: Hey uhh - robot, can I help you with anything? Dagtron: CORE STATUS: LOSING MEMORY; REASON: OVERWRITTEN BY $^@&$&*!#@ Dagtron: WILL SHUT DOWN IF ANY BODY PART STARTS NOT TO FUNCTION PROPERLY. Morea: It seems like the main computer of the robot is affected with something bad. Morea: The only way we can fix this is to get inside him. Mirine: So, do we need to shrink ourselves first or something? Dagtron: HELP FOUND. INITIATING SHRINKING RAY. During white transition ???: I'm too used to this. I'll just need to buy time until the process is done. ???: Until then, she cannot get out of here. Dagtron: THANKS FOR AGREEING TO HELP DAGTRON. HAVE A NICE DAY ON THE HIGHWAY. Next up: Cyber Highway Dialogues >>